It All Started With Truth or Dare
by LaylaFinagal12397
Summary: What would happen if the Gaang played truth or dare? Lets find out. Just read. ZUTARA! SUKKA! and a little bit of TAANG!
1. Chapter uno

**Ok everybody. This is my first fanfiction…..so please if you have anything to say PM me. Because I will take your comments into account. So… ya.**

**Oh and by the way I added a new character to the story (just for fun) her name is Laize (its pronounced Lie-zee). She doesn't bend anything. That's it. Bon Appitite! **

**SOKKA P.O.V **

They would have no idea. I mean, I was always coming back with weird stuff so they would pay no attention to a bottle.

Little would they know that I had a plan to use this bottle to get back at Laize. Man, I sound so freakin' evil. See, Laize joined us after we left Ba Sing Se. She doesn't bend anything, just like me and Suki. But this one time she told Suki about my secret stuffed animal, . (Did you see that? That thing that just flew out the window? Yeah…that was my manliness) That butt-head.

"HEY GUYS! Guess what I got! I have a game for us to play! Everyone get in a circle!" I yelled once I got to the clearing.

"But Sokka! It's like 7:00! In the morning! This hour should not exist…" Laize complained.

I smirked,"Nope, everyone into a circle," I said as Zuko stumbled out of his tent looking like, as Katara says, "like an angel of darkness". She has an obsession…

Once everyone was in a circle I told them what we were going to play. "Okay. So, we're going to play…TRUTH OR DARE! Hahaha!" everyone groaned, "I will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will be the victim," again, so evil.

And so I spun.


	2. Chapter dos

**Hey! Second Chapter! Yay….okay so please review and tell your friends to read! I know it's probably not very good… but there's no need to tell me that because I already know.**

**ZUKO P.O.V.**

My hands were sweating waterfalls while the bottle spun. Who was it going to land on? Me? Was the dare/truth going to be embarrassing? Did Katara notice how every 3 seconds I wiped my palms on my pants to rid them of the terrible salty moisture we call sweat?

Around.

Around.

And around again.

Then it started to slow down.

_Whoosh._

_Whoosh._

And then it stopped.

Can you guess who it landed on?

**KATARA P.O.V.**

Eww! Zuko's hands must be sweating a lot because he keeps wiping them on his pants. Goodness! Will that bottle ever stop spinning?

God, Zuko is hot. Even when he has sweaty palms.

Then it stopped. On me.

Craptastic.

"Hey! Katara! Haha! Truth? Or dare?" Sokka managed while laughing.

Should I pick truth? Should I pick dare? No, not dare. Knowing Sokka, he might make me do something weird. Like the chicken dance or something…

Moving on.

"Ummmmmm…Truth," I said.

"Hmmmm…Do you think Zuko looks hot with his shirt off and sweat dripping off his abs when he's firebending?" well isn't someone descriptive, "And don't lie! Because Toph can tell! Right Toph?" Sokka finished mischievously.

"That's right Sugar queen!" Toph said.

Laize giggled, "Come on Katara! Do you? Huh, huh? Do ya?"

Zuko turned bright red.

I actually did think he looked hot, with the sun making his bare chest shine with sweat. The way his hair blew in the wind when he moved. SNAP OUT OF IT KATARA!

But what would Zuko think if I said yes? Does he feel the same way?

"Ummmm…"

It's better to tell the truth than to lie and have Toph find out then have to tell the truth after everyone fond out you were lying right?Ugh…that even confused me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What was that Katara?" Toph asked smiling.

"YES! OK? Are you happy now?" I yelled as I stormed out of the clearing and into the woods. I heard Zuko get up behind me.

I ran into the woods.

**ZUKO P.O.V.**

After she stormed off, I got up to go comfort her. I mean that's what guys do right?

Since Aang was off in la-la-land looking at Toph, and Sokka wasn't about to go, I decided to and because…I…I liked Katara back.

She ran into the woods, but I, being a 16 year old, muscular boy, was faster.

I easily caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Firmly, but not too tight. I secretly hoped my palms weren't still sweaty.

"What?" She screamed at me, tears in her eyes from the embarrassment.

"Katara, I feel the same way about you. Although, I really wasn't expecting it to happen this way. I'm sorry that Sokka did that to you. But-" I said but I was cut off because she threw herself into me into a warm embrace.

I was a little unsure of what to do so I hugged her back.

"Now let's go back to them and keep playing, lets show them how it's done…ZUTARA STYLE!" I said flailing my arms.

"Zutara?" She asked wiping away a tear.

"I dunno. I just combined our names and, KABLAM! Zutara," I said.

She giggled . I put my arm around her shoulders and she put hers around my waist. Then we started walking back to the campsite.

"So…are we a…a… a couple now?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I guess. But it's a secret. Shhh!" I said and put a finger to my lips before I wiped one of her tears away and pushed her hair back and kissed her softly on the forehead.

She smiled. Then, not a moment too soon we lifted our arms from each other and entered the clearing. Phew! It's a good thing they didn't see that.

"You're back!" Sokka smiled at us and I knew that this next part was not going to be pretty.

**Please review! They are loved!**


	3. Chapter da dada daaa! 3

**Authors Note!**

**Hey guys! Crazy blackout last night huh? All y'all So-Cal chics and dudes know what I'm talking about. Sorry I couldn't update! I was going to last night but there was a blackout…..so please don't kill me virtually…..**

**On a lighter note…**

**Comment of the week:**

**My English teacher: **_**If you guys find me here on the floor during 7**__**th**__** period all sweaty and passed out, pour some gatorade in my mouth and if I move, call Keiser, if I don't move call Keiser. BUT DON"T TAKE MY MONEY! OR YOU ALL WILL PERISH!**_

**Hey, if ya got friends, tell em' about this story! Reviews are loved as always my First reviewer gets a virtual high five! **

**Ok and I will try to update every week if not more often…..ok? Ok.**

**Me: Zuko? Do you have anything to say?**

**Zuko: Don't drink the cactus juice…**

**LAIZE P.O.V**

"So, are you and Zuzu a couple now?" I asked Katara.

"DON'T CALL ME ZUZU! AND NO WE'RE NOT! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" Zuko explained very loudly.

Toph giggled, "Take it easy Sparky!"

Appa groaned.

I already knew that Zuko and Katara was a couple because of their body language and I was jealous. Because I liked Zuko too. I know that Aang likes Katara but Toph likes Aang! And Aang likes Toph too. But Katara Likes Zuko and I like Zuko. And Suki and Sokka are making out in the corner. They're not in our little love-triangle. Or should I say…LOVE-FREAKING-OCTAGON!

Then Sokka spun.

It went around and around.

I hoped it wouldn't land on me.

Then guess what, it landed on me.

Wonderful…wait… what's that word that Katara always uses…oh yeah…Craptastic.

"So, Laize…Truth or dare?" Sokka asked

Without thinking I said, "Dare. Fo' sho!"

"I dare you to….."

**Authors note!**

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Tell me! Tell me! **

**Please tell your friends and such if you have any questions and/or concerns PM me and I have a quizzzzzz for you!**

**Tell me what you think…**

**Does Zuko wear boxers or briefs? **

**Tough I know but give me what you think and it will be used in the next chapter! Hahahahah! **

**Goodbye…for now!**

**Reviews are loved!**


	4. Chapterness 4ness

**Yay! 4****th**** chapter is up! I'm sorry If I miss spell something because right now I'm all hyped up on Starbucks…so…..**

**Here's a comment of the week:**

**Me: Yep…A bunch of sweaty high schoolers in marching band outfits on a football field where sweaty high school football players sweat.**

**My friend Reema: Lots of sweat I see…**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update lately! Don't kill me! So here goes! I hope you like it, please rate and review.**

**SOKKA P.O.V.**

"I dare you to…" I said. Everyone's eyes focusing on me," Tell everyone why you like Zuko."

She wasn't expecting that.

Her cheeks got all red and she looked down.

Katara was angry but she was trying to hide it and she was not doing a very good job. Zuko looked just plain shocked.

"Ummm…Well…his…his hair…and…his face…Wait! I said dare!" She yelled.

"I dare you to tell us why you like Zuko," I smirked.

"Damn, you're good. Um….I like Zuko because…"

**LAIZE P.O.V.**

How did he know? Oh god. Did everyone know? I hope not. This is extremely embarrassing.

"Well…You know…" I said but I was cut off by Suki.

"Hey! Why don't we all go back to our tents to take a nap or just do whatever we want? Ok? This game isn't very…Friendly." She said.

Thank you Suki!

"Awww, man!" Toph complained.

Suki saved me. Plus I needed to pack; we were after all, going home tomorrow.

**KATARA P.O.V.**

Thank goodness Suki ended that game. It was going downhill fast.

I was in the middle of packing to leave first thing tomorrow because we had gone camping for a while and tomorrow we had to be back home for some reason.

"I have my socks, dresses, my brush, and everything else! Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" I said to nobody in particular.

"You know, it's not very good to talk to yourself. But I'll answer your question. Maybe you're missing…me!" a voice said.

"Zuko" I asked.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" He said as I hugged him tightly.

"Did you already finish packing?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I see you did too," He said gesturing to my sleeping bag and backpack, "Want to go take our stuff and load up Appa?"

"Sure"

When we walked outside of my tent I saw Aang packing his stuff into a bag while staring at Toph with google-eyes while she earthbended each of our tents down. Suki and Sokka were up on Appa packing their stuff in and Laize was asleep in a tree.

Don't ask. It involves Sokka and a very angry platypus-bear. I know what you're thinking: How, in the last hour, did Sokka manage to get a platypus-bear so angry that Laize would end up asleep in a tree? Well it's complicated.

As we walked over to Appa, Sokka and Suki were getting down.

"Careful guys. It's pretty packed up there! You might wanna pack light," Sokka said, putting his arm around Suki.

"Shut-up, Sokka," I said but Sokka didn't care, he was too busy staring at Laize who had woken up and was now riding the platypus-bear, charging him.

Zuko quickly climbed up Appa and lifted me up so that we wouldn't be harmed by Laize and Juju, as she now called the angry platypus-bear.

Sokka and Laize and Juju worked out their problems in time for us to leave. Sadly we had to leave Juju behind.

The flight on Appa was long and annoying.

What, with Momo dancing and everyone singing "100 Kettles of Tea on The Wall". They were very bad singers. I decided to strike up conversation with Zuko to pass the time.

"Soooo…Boxers or briefs?" I asked without thinking too much about it.

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" He asked very angry-ish.

Surprisingly everyone kept singing.

"I just wanna know…you know for your birthday…or something…" I said.

"Well um…why?...I wear…um…this is really embarrassing. Promise you won't make fun of me?" He asked.

"Nope, I promise. So which is it?" I asked pressing the question.

"I wear…briefs…" He said quietly.

"Wait! I thought you were a big boy! Only little boys wear briefs! Big boys wear boxers!" I laughed out loud.

In the background,"68 kettles of tea on the wall! 68 kettles of tea!"

"Well, I haven't exactly had time to upgrade I've been chasing you guys and crap remember?" He said.

"When we get back to the palace, you're taking me shopping and I'm going to buy you some boxers, ok? And you're going to come shopping with me just for the torture!" I said smiling evil-ly.

"Ok, I look forward to it," And he pulled me into a warm embrace. Then he kissed me softly…passionately.

"34 kettles of tea on the wall! 34 kettles of tea! Take one down, pass it around, 33 kettles of-"

"STOP! Look there's the palace!" I yelled.

Ever since after the war, we all lived in a giant place called Jion Shu Central Palace. In the ancient language long before the avatar, that meant "all together". We named it that because it was the first city after the war that everyone from all nations could live in, all together.

After we landed, we were greeted by my father, Hakoda, and Iroh.

"Welcome back. Would you like some tea? Fresh out of the kettle!" Iroh asked.

"Yes!" We all said because we were thirsty for some of Iroh's famous tea.

Hakoda chuckled, "Wait, before you go and have the tea. I have something to tell you guys," Everyone stopped,"Since you've been gone, there has been a new school set up. It's called Jion Shu Grade School. It has all grades up to 12 so you'll all be attending . Suki and Sokka you will be in grade 9. Katara, Zuko, and Laize, you will be in grade 8. Aang and Toph, you will be in grade 6. Good luck. Here are your supplies lists, get ready. You have one week. School starts next Monday."

Everyone exchanged looks of horror.

School?

Yet another blockade in me and Zuko's life together.

And Laize was in our class…

Could it get any worse?

**Hey how did you like it? I know it's really long! Please review… It took me over an hour to do this and I have major back pains now.**

**The things I do for my readers. **

**I have a question for you! How would you like it if I made a fanfic after this one with the avatar the last airbender characters except with a gender swap? Tell me what you think please!**

**And don't be afraid to PM me! I don't bite I swear!...maybe sometimes but not to worry I can't bite you over the internet…**

**Please review!**


	5. Growl aka chapter 5

**Yo! What's up all you readers? How's life and such? **

**Ok good news and bad news. I got invited to join Valhalla's Marching Band. (for all of you who don't know, Valhalla is an amazing high school in El Cajon, California) So that means so much to me but it also means less updating for you guys. I know sorry but since the games are on Friday nights I won't be able to update as often as I would like to. But I will update ASAP ok? Don't kill me please! I still love all you guys as friends! (no homo to the girls) But I do have a life so ya….**

**A little known fact about me is: I'm wearing a Scooby doo hat right now…..don't judge me…**

**Comment of the week: **

**My Algebra Teacher: So Happy It's Thursday.**

**When she said that I was like I don't get it and then I realized if you abbreviate it like T.G.I.F it spells S.H.I.T….. I didn't say the word. That's why this is rated T….**

**Here goes the story! It's extra long this time hope you like it…**

**KATARA P.O.V**

"Woohoo! School!" Toph said.

It was a day after we had gotten the news and we were outside playing pass with a ball using our elements to catch and throw it. Sokka, Suki, and Laize had to do it manually.

"You actually want to go to school?" I asked her.

"Why not?" She answered with a question.

"Because who wants to sit in a classroom and listen to people talk all day? Not me," Zuko said as he pushed the ball towards me with his fire.

Toph shrugged, "Just an opinion."

**ZUKO P.O.V.**

I kinda wanted to see and experience what it was like for a normal kid. Not on the run. Not worrying about your next meal. Or where you'd sleep that night. It had been a long time since I'd been to school.

Plus Katara would be there and she would know what to do. She would help me.

**SOKKA P.O.V.**

I would much rather be on the beach eating seal jerky or making sand sculptures than be in school learning stupid crap about stuff I probably will never need to know!

But if Suki wanted to, I would stick it out with her.

**SUKI P.O.V.**

I wanted to go to school. I wanted to learn about math and history and English and science! This is gonna be fun!I hope Sokka wants to go too. It'll be soooo much fun!

**LAIZE P.O.V.**

I don't know if it was worse that we were going to school or that I was going to be in the same grade as Katara-goody-goody-pants.

At least Zuko will be there.

**AANG P.O.V.**

Wow! School? I can't wait. As long as Toph is there, I'll be fine. I won't be bored I mean, 'cause…you know… Toph…haha…

**KATARA P.O.V.**

We ended the catch game when Sokka got hurt…I'll say no more…

Zuko met up with me on my way to my room.

"Hey," He said huffing and puffing from running, "So are we still gonna go shopping like you said?"

I opened the door to my room, "Ha! That's all you're worried about? Going shopping? We've just got news that we have to go to school," I puffed out my cheeks and put my hand to my mouth like mimicking throwing up, "And you're worried about that?"

He looked sad and I instantly felt bad, "I…I'm…Sorry…"

"No, no! Zuko it's okay, we're still going. Of course we're still going," I hugged him. Then I looked up into his eyes, "I never knew you liked shopping so much,"

He stepped back looking guilty.

"I…I…It's not…That…I…I just wanted to go with you…because…'cause...I wanted to be a good boyfriend and-"He stopped when I hugged him.

_Boyfriend?_

"Well, I'll be a good _girlfriend_ and we'll go tomorrow. Okay?" I asked.

He smiled and put his hands on my waist. Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. He kissed me back. Then, I heard the door open.

"Hello Katara I-OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY TO INTERUPT I WILL COME BACK LATER!"

"Uncle, it's ok!" Zuko chuckled, "What is it?"

"Well," He said clearing his throat, "I am sorry to walk in on that. Anyways' I have come to tell you that there is an orientation for the Jion Shu school tonight. We must get ready. Be outside the palace at 5. Again sorry about that. I will knock next time,"

Zuko looked at me and smiled.

"Shall we continue?" He asked.

"We shall," I answered and we kissed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**1 HOUR LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just gotten out of the shower and was waterbending the water out of my hair when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Zuko,"

"Come in, I'm just getting ready so you'll have to close your eyes," I told him.

"Okay. Fine with me. We have 15 minutes until we have to be outside. You almost ready?" He asked.

"Yes, now close your eyes. I'm going to get dressed now," I told him.

I pulled on a nice dress over my undergarments. It was blue with a white stripe up the side and white ruffles around the neck and arms. Then I put on some shoes and tied my hair up in a braid and put in my hair loopies.

"Okay," I said as I straightened my dress in the mirror, "You can look now,"

"You look beautiful…"He said staring at me looking me up and down. I smiled and he said, "Now we have to go! It's almost 5!"

We made it outside just in time. We were going to ride there on Appa. On the way there, Iroh explained everything to us.

We were going to take Appa to school every morning and then Appa would fly home. And in the afternoons we would walk home. At the orientation, they were going to show us around and then they would give us our schedules and we would go to each classroom each period and meet our teachers. I hope I have some classes with Zuko.

Jion Shu School was made up of a bunch of different little buildings spread out all over the place. Kinda like a village. The buildings were all different shapes and sizes. Some were two stories. Then in the waaaaaayyyyy back there was the P.E. field it was huge and green and there was a pool and a giant fire pit and 2 closed in areas. One made of glass and the other made of brick. I suspected the pool was for waterbending, the fire pit for firebending and the two closed in rooms for earthbending and airbending. The campus was overall huge. There was a lady in front of the MPR directing students where to go and talking to parents.

"Welcome new students to Jion Shu Grade School! Kindergarten -6th graders go down the path to the left. 7th and 8th graders go through the doors behind me. And 9th-12th graders go down the path on the right," She said.

I realized this lady was very perky. So perky that it hurt me to look at her smiling all the time. Are all teachers like that? She was wearing a dark red headband, a blue blouse, a green skirt, and orange shoes. Her sense of style wasn't the best. Again, are all teachers like this? An unusual thing about her was her light, light, light blue eyes. And her light blonde hair. Strange…

Toph and Aang raced down the path to the left to see who was faster while Sokka and Suki just walked calmly down the path to the right. This left Zuko, Laize, and me to go past the strange perky lady and through the doors.

"Why is she wearing all those different colored things?" I asked Zuko.

"I think it's for each of the nations-red headband: fire nation, blue shirt thing: water tribes, green skirt: earth kingdom, and orange shoes: air nomads," He whispered back.

Zuko opened the door for me and we shut it in Laize's face. We were greeted by a sea of kids from each element. There were kids running all over the whole room bending at each other. Bonding, making new friends. It was still strange to see all the nations together. It was a lot to take in.

**ZUKO P.O.V.**

When we walked through the doors, I was surprised. I was not expecting there to be _this_ many 7th and 8th graders. Then another perky lady told us to sight on the right side of the audience.

"Wow! This is a lot of kids!" Laize exclaimed.

"Well, what did you expect? 4 of them? This is a big city Laize," Katara stated.

Kids started to settle down and get quiet after that. Up on the stage, Perky Lady #1 was saying something.

"Welcome all of you Jion Shu 7th and 8th graders! I am Lee Tu. Principal here and you may call me Mrs. Tu. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go introduce myself to the 9th-12th graders. Here is Mrs. Cho," She finished and walked off the stage.

"That was quick," I whispered into Katara's ear.

"Hello students. I am Mrs. Cho, and I will be leading the 7th graders on the tour this evening. I just wanted to say welcome, and we hope you like it here," She said and walked off the stage, her high heels clicking with each step.

"Who do you think will be taking us?" Laize asked.

Just as she said that, Uncle Iroh walked onto the stage, "Okay students, get to your tour teachers. The tour may begin now. 8th graders meet me by the far door,"

"Zuko, your uncle is a teacher here? Cool!" Laize exclaimed.

"Don't look at me! I didn't know either," I said putting my hands up in an "I don't know" gesture.

"Okay kids follow me," He said when he got to the door.

When we got outside we went past the 100, 200, and 300-500 buildings when we finally stopped at the 600 ones. He explained that most of our classrooms would be there. The rest would either be in 300-500 or 700-900 buildings. It went on like that for an hour before we got our schedules.

And boy were they crazy. Mine is as follows.

_Period 1-Free period-study hall_

_Period 2-Physical Education-Coach Magger-Gym_

_Period 3-English-Mrs. Gangerson-Room 604_

_Period 4-Science-Mrs. Solible-Room 501_

_Period 5-Lunch_

_Period 6-Free Period-study hall_

_Period 7-Algebra I-Mr. Pancho-Room 607_

_Period 8-History-Mrs. Janjobe-Room 908_

God I hope I have some classes with Katara.

**KATARA P.O.V.**

Here's my schedule. I can't wait to see if I have some classes with Zuko.

_Period 1-Free Period-study hall_

_Period 2-English-Mrs. Gangerson-Room 604_

_Period 3-Physical Education-Coach Dammossta-Gym_

_Period -Room 501_

_Period 5-Lunch_

_Period 6-Free Period-study hall_

_Period 7-Algebra -Room 607_

_Period -Room 908_

**LAIZE P.O.V.**

This is my schedule. Woohoo! (Sarcasm) **._.**

_Period -Room 607_

_Period -Room 908_

_Period 3-Physical Education-Coach Dammossta-Gym_

_Period -Room 604_

_Period 5-Lunch_

_Period 6-Free Period-study hall_

_Period 7-Free Period-study hall_

_Period -Room 501_

**AANG P.O.V.**

Me and Toph's schedules are the same as each other! We have all the same classes! OMG!

_Period -Room 202_

_Period 2-Free Period-study hall_

_Period -Room 202_

_Period 4-Lunch_

_Period 5-History-Ms. Sorgoni-Room 210_

_Period -Room 210_

_Period 7-Physical Education-Coach Borgolodot-Gym_

_Period 8-Free Period-study hall_

**TOPH P.O.V.**

I have all the same classes as Aang! YAY!

**SOKKA P.O.V.**

This is my schedule. If I don't have any classes with Suki I might die.

_Period -Room 103_

_Period 2-Free Period-study hall_

_Period 3-Free Period-study hall_

_Period -Room 409_

_Period 5-Lunch_

_Period 6-Free Period-study hall_

_Period -Room 408_

_Period -Room 107_

In 9th grade we don't have to do P.E.

**SUKI P.O.V.**

Me and Sokka only have Math and science switched.

No P.E. Yay!

**ZUKO P.O.V.**

While I was walking up to the study hall, Katara caught up to me. We realized that we have all classes except P.E. and English together. The orientation wasn't that interesting. Except my English teacher is pregnant.

School starts at 9 for 7th and 8th graders, 8 for kindergarten-6th, 7 for 9th and 10th, and 11 for 11th and 12th. School ends at 2:20 for kind.-5th and 3:30 for all the rest.

"Hey Zuko," Katara said after the orientation while we were on Appa.

"Hey. So…shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"You know it," She said.

**WOOHOO! THANK GOD IT'S DONE!**

**To answer some of your questions, I did change their grades and ages for the sake of love…**

**Also if you're one of those people who hates it when writers change their ages, either suck it up or leave this story cause it's only gonna get worse.**

**One more thing. I came up with the names of the teachers by combining and scrambling the names of my own past and present teachers. So ya.**

**Rate and review.**

**OH! Read my friend's story if you're a harry potter nerd. Her name is Sev4Lily'random numbers'. The name of the story is Serena Who?. That's not actually her name…I just can't remember the numbers and crap…so ya…**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**RATE AND REVIEWS ARE LITERALLY WORSHIPPED!**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
